


sol lunam amat

by tangerinabina_de_archanea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, post canon i guess?? but Lyn and Ninian haven't run off to Sacae (yet), they are soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinabina_de_archanea/pseuds/tangerinabina_de_archanea
Summary: Ninian and Lyn celebrate their first anniversary together.





	sol lunam amat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Noah!! As promised, no angst on your birthday sdjfldsjfldjsf

Lyndis rose like the sun, bright and shining and beautiful, flooding Ninian’s world with warmth and color each dawn. This morning was no exception; in fact, on this morning she was even more so like the sun in her excitement. Today was the first anniversary of her marriage to Ninian, and if everything went as planned, then today would be absolutely perfect.

Ninian still slept as the moon does when the first golden rays of light are touching the sky. She was calm and serene and pale, almost like a ghost, but her smile could light up the darkest of times as easily as the moon could light the plains. This was but one of the many things Lyndis loved about her.

Lyn slowly sat up with a yawn, stretching her arms and back as Ninian continued to slumber next to her. She was used to always rising earlier, and being ready for the day by the time Ninian opened her eyes, but today, instead of getting up, she sank back down underneath the covers to pull her wife into her arms and hold her close. Today, there were no royal duties to attend to, for Lyn had ensured that would be so. She wanted the whole day to show Ninian how much she loved her. 

Lyn had nearly dozed off again when Ninian woke, her eyes bright but her smile brighter. “Good morning, Lyn,” she said softly, snuggling closer to her wife. “You slept in late.”

“I can afford to today.” She rubbed noses with her wife, making Ninian giggle. It was a sweet little gesture that they’d kept up ever since the beginning of their courtship, and one that they both loved. “Happy anniversary, Ninian.”

Ninian responded with a kiss, lazy and slow, just as she always was in the morning. While Lyn seemed to wake up with a flame already kindled in her chest every morning, Ninian took a bit longer to get going, and she certainly wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to spend some lazy time with her wife in bed. She moved languidly as she wrapped her arms and legs around her, rolling so that Lyn was on top of her. 

* * *

Most mornings, Lyn helped Ninian get dressed, but on this morning they helped each other, swapping kisses and compliments as they pulled on their riding clothing, a vest embroidered with delicate blues and greens with smart pants and a puffy white shirt for Ninian, and traditional Sacaean garb for Lyn. They brushed each other’s hair as well with long, slow strokes until it was soft and shining, and Lyn pulled her hair up in her usual ponytail, while Ninian left hers down.

Breakfast was next, with tea and delicate pastries that Lyn had been fond of ever since Eliwood introduced her to them, hearty meats and fragrant fruits and berries from all over Elibe. Soft music was played by musicians in another room, some of Ninian’s favorite songs to dance to, and she hummed as she ate. Lyn listened quietly and watched her, captured by her wife’s beauty.

Breakfast was almost over when it was interrupted by Hector and Eliwood, offering their congratulations to the two women and nearly breaking at least two pieces of dishware (the latter was entirely on Hector). They were in Caelin for political business, technically, but more for a friendly visit. The four spent the morning walking among the shady trees of the garden, laughing and talking and watching the two men spar with gardening tools, an affair that was quickly brought to an end by Eliwood finishing an attack with a kiss for his husband. Lyn challenged Hector next and beat him soundly, which he argued was only because Eliwood had distracted him and that for it to be truly fair they should have a rematch later. 

At noon, Hector and Eliwood departed for a financial meeting (their day was not free), and Lyn and Ninian ran first to the kitchen, then to the stables, their fingers intertwined over the handle of the basket for their lunch. Lyn had been teaching Ninian to ride, but today they chose to ride together, Lyn seated in the front and Ninian on the back, her hair braided back loosely. As she embraced Lyn’s waist and they rode out into the fields, she felt her wife’s heartbeat in the thundering of the horse’s hooves. 

They stopped near a tree on a hill, overlooking the meadows around them, and laid a blanket down and spread their lunch over it. They laughed and talked and kissed in the shade, feeding each other and tucking back each other’s hair behind their ears. Afterwards Ninian braided flowers into Lyn’s hair as she hummed and sang, and they both dozed off in each other’s arms, the sun warming them and the grass providing a soft cushion. 

Clouds passed overhead as the sky softened from afternoon to sunset. Ninian tossed fruits felled by the wind and watched as Lyn languidly but expertly shot them with her bow and arrow, only getting up to collect her arrows because Ninian playfully pushed her down the hill towards them. When Lyn returned, she found Ninian with an armful of flowers, and the two women sat together braiding, Ninian’s fingers gently tying up flowers and Lyn’s fingers deftly weaving knots into Ninian’s hair. She stole a few flowers from Ninian, weaving them into her wife’s braid, delicate flowers in pinks and purples and whites that contrasted beautifully with her icy blue hair. 

When Ninian finished her braiding, she stood and made Lyn kneel before placing the crown of flowers on her head, declaring her queen of Ninian’s heart and touching each of her shoulders with one of Lyn’s arrows, still stained with fruit juice, in a pantomime of ceremonies in the court. They acted rather stuffy and serious during it, and when it was over, collapsed into each other’s arms in a fit of laughter.

The sun sank slowly beneath the horizon, heading off to bed, and as it withdrew its warm touch from the world the moon and stars prepared to dazzle with their light. They rode back home before the oranges and pinks of sunset had faded from the sky, and were cleaned up and dressed in time for the official celebration of the royal anniversary.

Both had requested a private celebration, as opposed to a public one attended by stuffy nobles and other political guests. As many of their old friends as could be found had gathered to congratulate them, and the night was filled with feasting and dancing, spurred on by merriment and freely-flowing ale. Lyn and Ninian danced, tipsy and clumsy and so in love, and there were cheers across the room when Lyn dipped her wife in a kiss.

The merrymaking continued as the guests of honor disappeared, seeking out some quiet time of their own in the garden. Away from the hustle and bustle of candles and lanterns and glittering chandeliers, Ninian glowed in the moonlight, shining more brightly than the stars above. She swayed in the silver light, humming along to the faint music from inside, and Lyn took her in her arms and kissed her and kissed her and kissed her as if she could never get enough of her. Ninian laughed when she finally let go, light and cool, and then captured Lyn with her scarf, throwing it around her shoulders and pulling her close to kiss her again. Ninian danced for her wife, and she danced with her wife, and it was so beautiful that surely even the moon was jealous. 

They wandered back inside at some point, wholly unsure as to when, and said good night to their guests before retreating to their room. Their fingers, still made clumsy by drink, fumbled on each other’s buttons as they undressed. They made sweet, sloppy, tender, giggly love, smiles on their faces and laughter and adoration in their hearts. They settled comfortably in each other’s arms afterwards, playfully complaining with exaggerated pouts that their beloved’s hair was simply getting everywhere and really, it was causing quite a disturbance, before dissolving into another fit of laughter and kisses.

Soon enough they were asleep, Lyndis awaiting the dawn as Ninian’s hair shone silver in the moonlight, and the good-night whispers of the words “I love you” clinging to their lips, more precious than the stars above or the earth below.

**Author's Note:**

> sol lunam amat- "the sun loves the moon"


End file.
